Why Me?
by fasterthanlightspeed
Summary: Robin takes down Red X. But something is wrong,he seems upset. Is he? And for what reason? You gotta read to find out! As usual, I own nothing of
1. Chapter 1

"Why me? Why did it have to be me," his innocent voice said. "WHY ME?!" No one could see behind his mask that his baby blue eyes were red and lined with tears. But they could hear the rattle of the chain. "WHY ME?!" He yelled as he took out two birdarangs and formed a sword. The sound of a sword whizzing threw the air could be hear. Then the sound of ripping cotton could be heard. Finally,he fell to his knees when he couldn't stand any longer. Robin's argument with his team and the attack that caused it shivered through his mind.  
~**One hour earlier**~  
_"Titans GO!" He yelled as Raven,Cybrog,Starfire and Beast boy leaped forward at Red X. "So you wanna play don't you?" Red X's metallic voice said,almost imtimadating. "Who says stopping a crimial mastermind is play?" Robin said with no emotion. "Crimial mastermind? Robin,I'm touched. That's the sweetest thing you ever said-" Red X didn't to finish because he was avoiding a flying desk that was covered in dark magic. Robin leaped forward and attacked him,just as Starfire threw a starbolt. Red X managed to dogde the green starbolt,but not Robin. He was knocked off balance and fell. "Robin!" Starfire flew forward. "I'm ok! Just get him!" He pointed to a retreating figure. Cybrog transformed his hand into a sonic cannon and shot a blast from it. Beast boy ran forward and changed into a rhino. Red X managed to deflect the sonic beam and do a flip on top the green rhino and place an X on his back. Then he did another flip and the X exploded. "Ok...ow!" Beast boy yelped as he changed back. "Looks like the grass stain got hurt." Robin could've sworn Red X was smirking. He reached into his belt and he threw a small,yellow and black disk at Red X with a swordsmen reflex. Red X managed to dodge it,but a metal bow staff jabbed into his ribs. "I. Don't. Play." Robin smirked slightly as he reached down and grabbed a handful of Red Xs clothing. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled,his voice echoing in the night. Using his swordsmen reflex,he stopped Red X from pressing the red button shaped like a X on his belt. Quickly,Robin jabbed his green gloved fist into it. Disarming it. "Tell me! Or I'll forceful take off that mask!" But he hesitated. Today just wasn't his day to take off a crimials mask. Just as his words got out,Starfiire's hand rested on his shoulder. "Calm down man," he heard Cybrog say. "Yeah,dude. Just take off the mask," Beast boy said with a slight playful and curious tone. "I agree with Beast boy,take off the mask off of this 'Red X'," Starfire said. Robin shook his head. "I'll let the police handle take,got any ropes? This so called crimial needs to sit behind metal bars for awhile," Robin replied angrily. "Why can't-" "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!" Robin yelled,interupting Raven. "Robin? Is there something wrong?" Starfire asked concerned. "NO!" Robin lied. There was something wrong with him. It was a sad day for him. Because it was the anniversey of his parents death. "I need to go," Robin said without emotion. "But Robin-" "I need to be alone," Robin said as he ungripped Red X. "Robin...dude are you-" he barly heard the rest as he passed by Raven and nearly made it to the door. But Starfire blocked it. "What is wrong with you friend Rob-" "he just needs to alone," Red X said as Cybrog and Raven was tieing him up. "Robin,I refuse to let you be the alone when you are most clearly upset over something. I refuse to let you walk away and-" "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I JUST NEED SOME SPACE! GO!" He yelled. And did the one thing he didn't think he would do. He threw a disk at Starfire,it exploded in her face._  
_Robin regretted what he had done. Though she was unharmed,Starfire was furious. When he had got home,the two ended up arguing. Robin retreated to the gym and locked the door. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He had yelled and started to feel the hot water in his eye sockets. "Why me?" He had asked. _

Robin instantly put his sword away. And started to punch the bag some more,even though there was foam slipping from it. Robin stopped and retreated to the roof,innoring everyone. Two small teardrops drilled themselves down his cheeks. "I'm not ok. I'll never be ok."  
Robin torn himself to the ground and the tears flowed like river. His river of sadness. "WHY ME!?"

* * *

**I wrote this because I ws upset over...well nevermind that. I hope ya'll like it. Sorry it's not a RobStar like I promised. I own nothing of the Teen Titans. 4ever fasterthanlightspeed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I know who Red X is. He's me. The evil me. The one that I acted to be in the suit. I've been a hero ever since my parents death. Tony Zucco. He's the one that killed them. I was angry and wanted him to pay the sam way my parents died. But then Bruce Wayne took me in. Later,I found out he was Batman. He was going going after my parent's killer. Being me,I went with him. Expect,he didn't know about it. I followed him to a circus. The circus the Flying Graysons performed at. My family. Me. I use to be one of them. And I wanted revenge. Together me and Batman deafeated Zucco."

Robin reached for his mask. His hand stopping at his cheek.

"And I got justice,instead of revenge. I felt proud. Batman took me into crime fighting. I was Robin,Batman's I left him evdienty. I came to Jump City. We all know how that went. And when I became Red X,that evil inside me,the one that never has came out,did. It bonded with the suit. And when I locked it up and put it away,he took it. I took it. It was a mistake,to become Red X. My friends and I all paid a high price to catch him. And we did. But seeing his face,my face,would bring back the and reget. The betrayal. And I've been hiding under a mask."

Robin pulled off is mask to reveal baby blue eyes. That sparkled with tears. A figure walked up to him. Starfire."Robin?" She asked. "What didn't you tell us? Is it be-" Robin interupted her when their lips met.

* * *

**Yep."Red X" isn't Jason Todd. In my opinion. I don't know what ya'll think. **

**4ever fasterthanlightspeed**


End file.
